That Sign
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: Blaine has finally arrived in NY to join Kurt. Santana decides to take a leaf out of Coach Sue's book and welcome her favorite hobbit at the airport with a rather creative sign. Blaine does not react the way she thought he would. Inspired by 4X16 -FEUD. Klaine drabble. I own nothing. Warning for innuendos.


**That Sign**

**A/N: This is me doing us all some public service and trying to take our minds off of tomorrow's episode. If you don't know what I mean, you must be living under a rock –or illiterate. I know that the site's been swamped with a massive number of proposal fics and what-not. So, here's something different. I hope you enjoy nevertheless. And good luck to us all for tomorrow. If I don't post anything after this, I want you all to know that it's been nice knowing you Klainers. If I don't return to update my other stuff, I've gone on a coma. Again. –C.**

**0101010101010101010101010101010**

**That Sign**

**By C.M. Oliver**

**© 2013**

**0101010101010101010101010101010**

"Santana, what's with the poster board?" Rachel asked as she stepped out of Kurt's car. The three of them had just reached the airport parking. Today was the day that they officially welcome their new loft roommate, Blaine. Kurt was still busy checking his hair out in the side mirror. Santana gave Rachel a smirk.

"Hear from Coach Sue that Bowties McHobbit had a thing for signs. Thought I might make him feel more welcome with this." She gestured at the rolled up poster. Rachel looked skeptical, but said no more as Kurt was already ushering them towards the arrival area.

Blaine's flight had just landed when they got there. Santana immediately pushed her way through the throng of people to get up front. Kurt and Rachel followed her path, exchanging looks. Since when was the Latina excited to see Blaine? A few minutes later, Kurt could already see his boyfriend's adorable gelled curls. "Blaine! Over here!" Kurt called out to him with a wave.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt's voice with smile so big, it ate up half of his handsome face. The honey-eyed man was about to respond with a wave of his own when he saw it…

Kurt wasn't alone in welcoming him to New York. His boyfriend stood beside a smiling Rachel Berry and a madly grinning Santana Lopez.

But that wasn't what caught his attention.

It was what Santana held, high above her head.

It was… that sign…

That sign.

A quick flashback to a banner and an airplane came on.

Blaine's smile dropped a notch, but only just. He continued to make his way towards the trio. He gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips, and Rachel, a light peck on the cheek. But when he came to Santana, Blaine's eyes travelled first to the sign above her head before meeting her eyes. Kurt and Rachel both looked on in interest, but it was only Rachel who had noticed at first, as Kurt was already busy texting his father to inform the congressman that Blaine had arrived safely. Rachel's glanced up at the sign too and gasped.

"Santana –"

"It's okay, Rachel," Blaine said quietly, interrupting Rachel. He turned to Santana. 'That sign –it's not even completely true." He then broke into a wide grin of his own. "Not really. At least not in the way that matters." Blaine playfully winked at Kurt, who had finally looked up from his phone by then.

Santana frowned momentarily before realization finally hit her. She lowered the sign her face suddenly turning red. She then turned to Kurt. "There is something big you are keeping from me, Lady Hummel."

Kurt looked at her, confused. "What?"

Santana shoved the sign into Kurt's hands. The countertenor had finally gotten to read it up close. A few moments later, an amused smile crept up his face. He met Blaine's gaze with a light chuckle and gave the poster back to Santana.

"Oh Tana, Blaine's right. Eight inches is definitely not –" Kurt let his sentence trail, leaving the Latina a knowing look. "Creative sign though."

The two boys quickly erupted into hearty laughs and held hands as they made their way towards the baggage counter leaving the two girls behind. A puzzled Rachel faced Santana and asked.

"Eight inches is not –what? Just what did they mean by that?" Santana rolled her eyes and dejectedly shoved the poster towards Rachel before following Kurt and Blaine. Rachel just sighed and dropped the sign to the floor, where anybody with eyes could read:

'**Blaine Anderson is SHORT.'**

**0101010101010101010101010101010**

**A/N: No, not really… XD Feedback? Pretty please? –C.**

**P.S. KlaineLoveAndSnarryDreams on Tumblr, (.at.)heyitshcesca on Twitter and Eastwoodgirl on Facebook. See you there!**


End file.
